The kiss you owe me
by Reai
Summary: after a runin with erasers and fang get hurt max decids that its not ok for her to keep putting fang in danger and keep asking for more so she decidse she ows him but how will she repay him read and find out R&R FAX/MANG oneshot complete


The kiss you owe me

MPOV

My back was aching but I forced my wings down and up again, we'd been flying for hours trying to out fly the chopper. I was carrying angel and the pain in my back and shoulders was unbelievable. I felt a hand on my back I turned my head and saw fang, he rubbed the space between my wings as if encouraging me. He spun so he was underneath me. Fang held his arms out and took angel from me. He spun and was flying above me again.

I looked forward and saw another chopper heading our way. We were trapped sandwiched between the choppers. I looked between the two machines and tried to dash under and away but I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I felt where the pain was I found the source a small dart. Tranquilizer.

I started feeling dizzy then my vision went blurry and I felt myself fall the last thing I saw was fang diving towards me. I felt branches tear at my skin and fangs strong arms round me, we hit the ground hard.

FPOV

I took angel from max and spun so I was flying above her again. We'd been flying for what seem like forever even I was tired. I looked up to see a second chopper we all stopped as the choppers circaled us. I saw max trying to make a dash for it but she stopped mid escape, and started falling.

Damned erasers had tranquilizer. I threw angel out of my arms or did she jump I think it was a mix of both. I dived and caught max and tried to break our fall but we were to low and we fell in to the trees. Branches clawed at us ripping clothes and flesh. As we fell my wing caught between two branches and I heard it snap and a searing pain shot through my wing. We hit the ground hard and I slipped in to darkness.

MPOV

When I came round pain spread through my body, I was covered with painful scratches. I ran my hand through my hair I came across a gash behind my ear. I looked over my shoulder and saw fang, he was out cold. I crawled over to him. I felt over his wing. He winced and pulled away even in his unconscious state. I looked at my hands they were covered in blood. Fang's blood.

Fang groaned and sat up slowly "are you ok" I knew the answer but what else was I supposed to say "yeah I think my wing's broken but I'm fine are you" I nodded and gently ran my fingers over his right wing. Fang winced "yeah it's broken" I took my backpack off and cleaned the wound. There was also a large gash on fang's left arm.

"Where are the others" I looked round and tried to find the rest of the flock "I don't know but I think they got away...ow" fang cringed as I dabbed antiseptic on his arm.

We sat round a fire that night. I'd put a makeshift splint on fangs bad wing which meant he could only half fold in his wing. I stared in to the flames and started thinking, why did fang always get hurt either trying to protect me or because of me, the thought brought tears to my eyes.

FPOV

I looked up max was crying. Max crying something was seriously wrong. I put my arm round her shoulders "hey what's wrong" I asked. Max looked up she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed before replying "it's you" me what had I done "me" I questioned

She nodded "your always getting hurt protecting me like today and it hurts me more than my wounds. Why do you do it... get hurt for me and what do I do to repay you nothing but ask for more" this stunned me max didn't have to ask or repay me for anything she is what kept us out of cages if anything I owed her. "Max you owe me nothing, nothing at all you hear me"

She shook her head "I do fang if it wasn't for me your wing wouldn't be broken" well if she wanted to owe me. I placed my hands on her face and turned her head, so she was looking at me; I lent forward and kissed her gently. When we broke apart I felt a grin on my face "how about every time I get hurt you owe me a kiss" max wrapped her arms round my neck and kissed me again this time more passionately "well I owe you a lot of kisses then" I smiled "I guess you do but who's complaining" She smiled "not me"

"We will be if we have to hear and see this in some cases any longer" we spun round to see the rest of the flock. Max turned a remarkable shade of red. "Leave them alone iggy" angel skipped over and hugged me. "I'm glad you're safe" I said. That night I kept first watch. A twig snapped behind me, I spun round ready for the worst but it was only max. She sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Why are you awake" I asked her "I couldn't sleep"

I wrapped my arm round her waist "now that I think about it" I tuned to face her "you still owe me something" I leaned down and kissed her, when we pulled apart I whispered "I love you max that's why I don't mind getting hurt for you" max smiled "I love you to and that's why I hate it when you do get hurt" her hand gently touched my bad wing but it didn't hurt so much now she was mine. "I should get hurt more often" I muttered

"don't even joke about that" she looked at me and I smiled "as long as your with me I wont mind if I do get hurt" max smiled "it will matter to me I love you" I smiled at her, we could go on like this all night "ok I'll try not to get hurt but if I do you know what you owe me" she smiled "yeah and I can think of hundreds of ways I owe you"

"Good because so can I" I kissed her forehead before silence fell over us. It didn't take long before max fell asleep in my arms, safe, mine. That's the way it should be max safe with me and in debt of course.


End file.
